В бункер/Галерея
__FORCETOC__ Cкриншоты Начало S2e2 corduroy cabin.png S2e2 oh look a boommike.png S2e2 NADBNQ.png S2e2 zombie movie.png S2e2 my face is being eaten a lot.png S2e2 winky frown.png S2e2 Wendy's new boyfriend.png S2e2 dipper about to ask.png S2e2 wendy waiting.png S2e2 dipper blew it.png S2e2 movies and stuff.png S2e2 just friends.png S2e2 all we'll ever be.png S2e2 bra freakout.png Где это всё началось S2e2 shack in disrepair.png S2e2 stan crack.png S2e2 dont want my car to fall into China.png S2e2 bribe.png S2e2 worker.png S2e2 caterpillar.png S2e2 dipper lantern.png S2e2 Mabel's lightbulb sweater.png S2e2_soos_rhyme.png S2e2_dipper_glow.png S2e2 dipper 3.png S2e2 journal op.png S2e2 uvtop.png S2e2_uv.png S2e2 wide shot.png S2e2 wendy cycle.png S2e2 better than home.png S2e2_cutaway_dan.png S2e2 dipper nervous.png S2e2 mabel asks dipper.png S2e2 all he needs.png S2e2 mabel skeptical.png S2e2 skepticals.png S2e2 staring up.png S2e2 lever.png S2e2 wendy climbs to the tree.png S2e2 hatchet lever.png S2e2 wendy grin.png S2e2 impressed.png S2e2 Wendy on the tree.png S2e2_wendy_lean.png S2e2_wendy_bush.png S2e2 tree.png S2e2_pit.png S2e2_stairs_appear.png S2e2 Into The Bunker Mysterious Tree scene2.png S2e2_wendy_secret.png S2e2_dipper_plotting.png В бункер S2e2 into the bunker.png S2e2_awed.png S2e2_bunker_inside.png s2e2 barrel key.png S2e2_fallout_sign.png S2e2_fuzzy_face.png S2e2_60_years.png S2e2 smez.png S2e2_recently_eaten.png S2e2_wendy_clue.png S2e2_breeze.png S2e2_hidden_behind_map.png S2e2_hatch.png S2e2_peering_in_hatch.png Это ловушка! S2e2_crawling_hatch.png S2e2_hatch_exit.png S2e2_watch_your_step.png S2e2_internet_history.png S2e2_hit_the_switch.png S2e2_sealed_in.png S2e2_panic.png s2e2 no escape.png s2e2 hard to be scared with caterpillers on your face .png S2e2_closing_in.png S2e2_wendy_hat.png s2e2 binary page.png S2e2 Secruity Room.png S2e2_dipper_uv.png S2e2 Secruity Code.png S2e2_soos_symbol.png S2e2_wendy_symbol.png S2e2_mabel_symbol.png S2e2_dipper_symbol.png S2e2_escape.png S2e2_vest_caught.png Комната управления S2e2_made_it.png S2e2_arm_punch.png S2e2_soos_eyes.png S2e2_hilarious.png S2e2_gets_vest.png S2e2_mabel_gasp.png S2e2 the letter.png S2e2_shows_letter.png S2e2_tell_her_today.png S2e2_dipper_says_no.png S2e2_robot.png S2e2_inner_monologue.png S2e2_push.png S2e2_in_the_closet.png S2e2_let_us_out.png S2e2 hail hydra.png S2e2 raw sugar.png S2e2_shower.png S2e2_air_blast.png S2e2_red_light.png S2e2_decon.png Встреча с «автором» S2e2_lab.png S2e2_lights_flicker.png S2e2_cryo_tube.png S2e2_what_dug_these.png S2e2_holes.png S2e2 screaming.png S2e2 creature.png S2e2_door_pound.png S2e2_inner_demons.png S2e2_it's_coming.png S2e2_tell_me_what.png S2e2_dipper_avoid.png S2e2_running.png S2e2_dead end.png S2e2_monster.png S2e2_hero.png S2e2 monster's tounge.png S2e2_tongue_floor.png S2e2_the_guy.png S2e2_nerding_out.png S2e2_shoulder.png S2e2_shapeshifter_cage.png S2e2_dipper_asplodes.png S2e2_honest_eyes.png В комнате управления S2e2 lab coat.png S2e2 soos smarter.png S2e2 razzle dazzle.png S2e2 red button.png S2e2 Inactive Pod.png S2e2 let it go let it go.png S2e2 experiment 210.png S2e2 realize.png S2e2 dipper's jokes are terrible.png S2e2 Curtain.png S2e2 lair.png S2e2 wendy sees something.png S2e2 lost his notes.png S2e2 reveal 3.png S2e2 so happy.png S2e2 reunited.png Воссоединение «автора» и дневника S2e2_lair.png S2e2_wendy_sees_something.png S2e2_lost_his_notes.png S2e2_reveal_3.png S2e2_so_happy.png S2e2_reunited.png Разоблачение S2e2_search_party.png S2e2_light_on.png S2e2_fun_hazard.png S2e2 Shapeshifter book.png S2e2_journal_page_2.png S2e2_journal_gremloblin.png S2e2_reading.png S2e2 oh no beans.png S2e2 baron beans.png S2e2 can I have that back?.png S2e2_blink.png S2e2_that_face.png S2e2_creature_reveal.png S2e2_ghost_eyes.png S2e2_journal_back.png S2e2 true form.png S2e2 experiment 210 creature.png S2e2_shapeshifter_gremloblin.png S2e2_shapeshifter_gnome.png S2e2 there was no picture of it though.png S2e2_shapeshifter_frog.png S2e2_shield.png S2e2_shapeshifter_potato_bug.png S2e2_roly_poly.png S2e2_flashlight_throw.png S2e2_takes_the_bait.png S2e2_party_reunited.png S2e2_could_be_shapeshifter.png S2e2_belly_poke.png S2e2 every month dude.png S2e2_ba_wendy.png S2e2_rip_sleeve.png S2e2_bandage.png S2e2_revenge.png Борьба с оборотнем S2e2_searching_for_dipper.png S2e2 well hi there.png S2e2_shapeshifter_mabel.png S2e2_shapeshifter_dipper.png S2e2_shapeshifter_twins.png S2e2_twins_scream.png S2e2_water_doesn't_work.png S2e2_tongue_journal.png S2e2_takes_wendy.png S2e2_cut_tongue.png S2e2_bad_timing_water.png S2e2_wendy_sees_water.png S2e2_water_blast.png S2e2_swimming.png S2e2_wendy_hit.png S2e2_axe_left_behind.png S2e2_dipper_finds_wendy.png S2e2_dipper_panics.png S2e2_she_dehd.png S2e2_losing_hope.png S2e2_confession.png S2e2_she_heard_that.png S2e2_but_if_you're_there.png S2e2_pounce.png S2e2_journal_grab.png S2e2_wendy_on_top_and_bottom.png S2e2_fighting.png S2e2_punch.png S2e2_kick.png S2e2 wendy vs wendy.png S2e2_kill_her.png S2e2_king_solomon.png S2e2_wink.png S2e2_secret.png S2e2_what_an_axe_hole.png S2e2_axe_wendy.png s2e2 danganronpa wendy.png S2e2_axe_just_sticking_out.png S2e2_rush.png S2e2_into_cryo.png S2e2_fump.png S2e2_shapeshifter_earth.png S2e2_shapeshifter_fire.png S2e2_shapeshifter_wind.png S2e2_forgot_water_and_heart.png S2e2_it's_over.png S2e2_he_ain't_dead_yet.png S2e2_shapeshifter_warning.png S2e2_dipper_lets_it_go.png S2e2 Good luck sleeping tonight.png S2e2_nightmares.png Из бункера S2e2 bunker closing.png S2e2_haggard.png S2e2_face_hurts.png S2e2_syrup_on_cereal.png S2e2_elephant_in_room.png S2e2_knew.png S2e2 always knew.png S2e2_she_heard_your_mumblings.png S2e2_wendy_on_log.png S2e2_awkward.png S2e2 don't feel itchy.png S2e2_don't_feel_bad.png S2e2_battled_nega_wendy.png S2e2_all's_cool.png S2e2_friends.png S2e2_laughing.png S2e2_movie_night_again.png S2e2_fireflies_dipper.png S2e2_mabel_spying.png S2e2_apology.png S2e2_soos_too.png s2e2 mabel the technology critic.png S2e2_dipper_another_clue.png S2e2_property_of_f.png Титры S2e2 worst tv.png S2e2 bargain movie.png S2e2 vampire.png S2e2 planet.png S2e2 mummy wolf.png S2e2 attack.png S2e2 wearing crocs.png S2e2 ghost turtle.png S2e2 this again.png S2e2 never again.png S2e2 end page.png Промо-видео SDCC Season 2 trailer 2014 S2e2 teaser S2e1&2 promo Разное S2e2 bunker layout sean jimenez.png s2e2 looking down.jpg S2e2 The tree revisted.png Gravity Falls Season 2 Mysterious Symbol.png S2e2 Dana Terrace shapeshifter transformation keys.gif S2e2 Ian Worrel log in forest.png S2e2 Jeffrey Thompson lab.png Robertryan Cory Evolution of a Shapeshifter.jpg Robertryan Cory Shapeshifter Roly Poly.jpg Robertryan Cory Shapeshifter Against Glass.jpg Robertryan Cory Shapeshifter Dipper Mabel.jpg Robertryan Cory Shapeshifter Frog Creature.jpg Robertryan Cory Transformation Guide sc635 b.jpg Robertryan Cory Transformation Guide sc635.jpg Robertryan Cory Transformation Guide sc639.jpg Robertryan Cory Transformation Guide sc603.jpg Robertryan Cory transformation guide sc603.jpg Robertryan Cory transformation guide sc611.jpg Robertryan Cory fistcrab.jpg Robertryan Cory author journal shine.jpg Robertryan Cory author transformation.jpg Robertryan Cory Author Head Turn.jpg Robertryan Cory vietnamese eggroll.jpg S2e2 jeffery thompson production art 01.jpg S2e2 jeffery thompson production art 02.jpg S2e2 jeffery thompson production art 03.jpg S2e2 jeffery thompson production art 04.jpg S2e2 computer prop design.png S2e2 shape shifter production art.png S2e2 robert ryan cory 01.jpg S2e2 robert ryan cory 02.jpg S2e2 robert ryan cory 03.jpg S2e2 robert ryan cory 04.jpg S2e2 robert ryan cory 05.jpg S2e2 robert ryan cory 06.jpg S2e2 robert ryan cory 07.jpg Удалённые сцены S2e? Mystery Shack area2.png S2e2 Deleted scene.png Промо-арт Into the bunker promotional poster gif version.gif Into the bunker promotional poster.jpg Раскадровки S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (1).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (2).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (3).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (4).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (5).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (6).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (7).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (8).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (9).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (10).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (11).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (12).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (13).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (14).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (15).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (16).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (17).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (18).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (19).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (20).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (21).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (22).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (23).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (24).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (25).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (26).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (27).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (28).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (29).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (30).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (31).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (32).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (33).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (34).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (35).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (36).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (37).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (38).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (39).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (40).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (41).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (42).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (43).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (44).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (45).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (46).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (47).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (48).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (49).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (50).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (51).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (52).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (53).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (54).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (55).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (56).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (57).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (58).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (59).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (60).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (61).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (62).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (63).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (64).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (65).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (66).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (67).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (68).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (69).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (70).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (71).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (72).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (73).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (74).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (75).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (76).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (77).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (78).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (79).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (80).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (81).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (82).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (83).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (84).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (85).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (86).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (87).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (88).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (89).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (90).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (91).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (92).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (93).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (94).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (95).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (96).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (97).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (98).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (99).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (100).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (101).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (102).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (103).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (104).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (105).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (106).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (107).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (108).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (109).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (110).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (111).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (112).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (113).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (114).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (115).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (116).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (117).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (118).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (119).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (120).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (121).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (122).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (123).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (124).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (125).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (126).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (127).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (128).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (129).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (130).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (131).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (132).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (133).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (134).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (135).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (136).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (137).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (138).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (139).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (140).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (141).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (142).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (143).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (144).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (145).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (146).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (147).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (148).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (149).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (150).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (151).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (152).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (153).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (154).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (155).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (156).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (157).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (158).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (159).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (160).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (161).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (162).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (163).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (164).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (165).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (166).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (167).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (168).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (169).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (170).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (171).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (172).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (173).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (174).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (175).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (176).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (177).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (178).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (179).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (180).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (181).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (182).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (183).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (184).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (185).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (186).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (187).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (188).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (189).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (190).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (191).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (192).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (193).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (194).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (195).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (196).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (197).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (198).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (199).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (200).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (201).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (202).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (203).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (204).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (205).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (206).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (207).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (208).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (209).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (210).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (211).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (212).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (213).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (214).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (215).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (216).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (217).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (218).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (219).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (220).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (221).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (222).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (223).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (224).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (225).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (226).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (227).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (228).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (229).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (230).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (231).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (232).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (233).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (234).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (235).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (236).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (237).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (238).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (239).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (240).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (241).jpg en:Into the Bunker/Gallery Категория:Галереи эпизодов Категория:Галереи эпизодов 2 сезона Категория:Статьи